Firework Magic
by blueroseulan
Summary: A short waffy oneshot inspired by the picture of KnK watching the fireworks together.


Fanfic by Blueroseulan

June 15, 2004

Summary: A short waffy oneshot inspired by the picture of KnK watching the fireworks together. Please REVIEW!

The light of the fading sun casted soft silhouettes of several figures walking on the dusty forest path, emanating a soft glow on each excited faces.

"I can't believe it! HOSHI NO HI! It's Happy Star Day for every one of us!" the juvenile boy of fourteen exclaimed, hazel eyes animated by thrill.

"OI! Shut up kid. 'tis a good thing Tae's allowing a free meal for us thanks! Gee, if that was to be put on my tab…"

"AWW Sano, where's you're holiday spirit?" Yahiko good-naturedly jabbered, crossing his arms at the back of his neck and priding with the feel of his shinai. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're more excited than I am!" he teased, allowing a frown to appear on the older man's face.

From behind, amethyst eyes calmly watched the two boys mock fight, creating a cloud of dust in their said victory match. Laughing slightly, he allowed his gaze to travel to the forms of Genzai-sensei, the two little girls stumbling comically beside him, Megumi and finally settling on the woman who walked silently beside him.

Sapphire eyes bright with enthusiasm, the young kendo instructor merely shrugged off the growing fight between her student and her brother-like companion. She would not let them dampen her spirit. She would not. It was Hoshi no Hi. Star Day and she would like to preserve the feelings of calm and happiness that usually evaded her life for the past years, what with the racket caused by her rag tag family.

"I hope the fireworks are beautiful tonight. That I do."

Slightly shaken off by her reverie, she threw a glance to the red head that was walking casually beside her. Regarding him with a curious look, she couldn't help but ask.

"But Kenshin, fireworks are always a pretty sight to see. They're always beautiful." She asked, eyes slightly clouded with confusion.

_Though they're never as beautiful as you are Kaoru… _"I don't know… after I left to fight Shishio, the smell of gunpowder and smoke usually causes my nerves to go nuts. I'm paranoid, I think." He admitted truthfully, amethyst eyes darkening for a moment.

Her gaze softened, eyes turning wistful and understanding. Up to now, even after a period of time had already passed, she could still feel the pang of hurt shooting straight towards her heart whenever somebody mentions Kenshin's departure for Kyoto. _Of course he would be paranoid… the smell of oil and gunpowder must be practically stamped all over his mind…_

The sad distant look that had suddenly appeared on her face did not, of course, go unnoticed. Cursing himself inwardly for bringing up such a topic, he suddenly stopped in his tracks, making her halt as well, and turned to face her, offering her a genuine smile that made to flutter her heart.

"_Memories like Shishio are slowly fading… and that's because you are here… beside me… with the family you have created… I no longer dread the sight of fire, nor the smell of gunpowder…I don't connect them to my past anymore… what I care about now, is the present and the future…"_

True to her words, Tae kept the food coming for everyone from the Kamiya dojo. So much provision there was that even Sanosuke nor didn't Yahiko have the heart, or the mouth to tease and annoy anyone. Soups, braises, dessert, sweets and Even Western treats were served on their table. In fact, the woman was so generous, she offered them a private space in the upper part of the restaurant were they could all watch the fireworks in a much nearer distance.

"Arigatou Tae-san. It is really too kind of you to offer these meals to us." Kaoru bowed, genuinely grateful as she watched the woman smile in response.

"Oh it's nothing Kaoru-san! Really! After all, it's Hoshi no Hi ne?"

Before she could reply though, little Suzume's shrieks of delight were enough to cut her off, making the others stop from eating as well.

"_Lookie! The fireworks have already begun! Ya!Ya! Let's watch!"_

The child's delighted voice was enough to prompt Yahiko and Sanosuke in a mad race as to who could watch the lights closer. Even Megumi, elegant as she was, rushed at the veranda, peering with child like eyes as Dr. Genzai took hold of his two struggling excited little granddaughters. Kaoru remained in a safe distance, and Kenshin, being Kenshin only smiled as he sat on the building ledge

"_Kyaa!"_ Kaoru suddenly shrieked with the sudden explosion of brightly colored lights; prompting her to suddenly grasp Kenshin gi.

Amethyst eyes widened, and then blinked. Surprised as he was, his sudden instinct was to draw her waist closer to him in a protective grasp. His senses heightened, he tried to detect any other ki that might have been the source of Kaoru's sudden scare.

"_Kenshin…" _she murmured, face turning as red as beet tomato. Instantly, he released her, suddenly aware of the closeness proximity of their bodies. Trying hard to hide the own color that was slowly starting to stain his cheek, he only did nothing as to just blush harder.

"Gomenasai… I was just startled… that's all…" she stuttered, avoiding his gaze and instead turning to watch the lights at the sky, jumping slightly once again at her feet, upon another loud burst expounding in the star-lit sky.

The light touch that settled her arm was enough to steer away her embarrassed gaze on the sky and towards the red haired man that stood worried beside her.

"Kaoru-dono…Don't you like fireworks?" he asked, genuinely concerned and surprised.

Lowering her eyes, though much of her embarrassment was now gone, she could only offer the man a small smile.

"Well… It's just that… I'm kinda scared of their sudden loud explosions…It reminds me of … well _something…_I'm scared of exploding things you know… like thunder." She laughed, inspite of herself, managing to elicit one in his lips as well.

"Man that was cool!" Sanosuke exclaimed as another set of colors came through the vast lit sky. The two boys, having ended both seated in the roof had finally been quieted down by the magnificence brought about by fireworks. Hearing the loud childish babble coming form Ayame and Suzume, Kaoru had to smile, directing her gaze towards the sky and feeling Kenshin's warm hands secretly grasp her waist in a protective and assuring embrace.

_Maybe fireworks are not so bad at all…_

The firework display ended shortly, much to the disappointment of everyone. Calm as it looks, many would have preferred the Tokyo skies to be painted with wonderful vibrant hues.

"Oi Jou-chan, you guys go ahead. I have to escort Megumi and the doctor back to the clinic. It's going to be dark you now, and… well—off we go!" he finished, scooping Suzume in his broad shoulders and eliciting loud shrieks of laughter from the little girl.

Yahiko only tsked and shook his head. "Kaoru, I think I better stay here and help Tae clean up. Kenshin, you go home with Kaoru got it?" he muttered, allowing his gaze to linger over the slight girl with cropped brown hair who was busy waiting tables.

"Pooh! Say, ya'h only want to stay so you could still meet up with Tsubame noh? Ara, you're so transparent." Sanosuke retorted, glad that he had finally managed to grate on the younger samurai's nerve.

And grate it was for it was enough to latch Yahiko on the poor zanza's head, yelling and biting him in a childish manner that only Sanosuke was able enough create.

Shaking her head, Kaoru would have gladly continued to watch with amused eyes the hilarious scene that was playing before her eyes had not Kenshin slightly touched her arm causing her to break her gaze away from the two fighting idiots.

"Kaoru-dono…"

"Hmmm?"

"Let's go home alright? It's been a long day." He smiled, offering his arm for her to take. Surprised as she was with his sudden forwardness, nevertheless, she took what he offered; glad to be walking home alone with him.

After goodbyes had been said and last minute instructions to Yahiko to stay in the restaurant for the night, everyone deliberately dispersed into their separate paths, each one wanting to do something relatively special upon the closing of Hoshi no Hi.

Kaoru herself was deeply buried in her thoughts when she felt her companion suddenly stop beside her. Shooting him a questioning gaze, she became aware of two things: one is that, they were now standing on the bridge and two; the bridge seemed dark and empty, only lighted with the faint glows of star lanterns that hung on each lamppost.

Needless to say, her heart began beating double time.

"Kaoru, there is something I've been wanting to show you…" the swordsman gently murmured with a smile. Nodding as a clear indication for him to go on, she watched with surprise as he suddenly got down to his knees, prompting Kaoru to think; _is he going to propose? But it's really too early for that… so what is he going to do?_

Sapphire eyes blinking quite inquisitively, she noticed him fishing a large rectangular box from the pocket of his gi.

"Kenshin, what is that?" she asked, a cute pout blossoming in her lips. Smiling with her slight impatience, he kept quiet, calloused hands skillfully working on the object he was holding.

"_Kirei na…" _she whispered, sapphire eyes wide and face filled with awe.

Kenshin was holding a thin strip of paper, rolled into somewhat resembling a stick, with its end burning brightly, dazzlingly colored flames dancing and illuminating their faces.

"Kenshin… it's beautiful…" she whispered, eyes still transfixed on the wonderful glow the sparkler seem to emanate.

Nodding in response, he was inwardly glad that the firework itself was enough to spark a look of delight in her face. With the flame burning gaily, he took it as an opportunity to study her soft features.

Her face, happy as it was, wore a soft and serene look on it; her eyes warm and gentle. Her chin was propped up on a palm, giving her a look of child like curiosity and simplicity. She was beautiful and even her kimono, which went usually unnoticed by day, seemed to turn into the hue of orange colored dusk, scattered with flowers and large prints thus catching his attention.

Pretty wouldn't describe her. Beautiful would be an understatement and silly as it may seem, he couldn't help but wish that _he _was the one whom she had fixed her gaze so intently upon.

The soft glows of light were a big contrast to the loud exploding ones she had seen a while ago. Those fireworks before were somewhat scary, and no matter how beautiful they seem to look, Kaoru preferred the simple, small sparkling one she was now seeing in front of her eyes. It was quite different, really, for it did not produce any sound that might scare her witless. It appealed to her that it only served to illuminate and share of its colorful light.

_Such a wonderful description_ she rationalized.

Stealing a glance towards the red haired man, she couldn't help but admire his features, the murderous glint of Battousai, now long gone; it was replaced by a calm serene look, underlined with a kind of tenderness she could not place. _Too bad my time with Kenshin is growing short…_ she sighed inwardly as she noticed that the bright flame was now slowly diminishing.

But that was what she _thought _would happen.

The minute the light came out, she immediately felt herself being pulled inside his sturdy arms, wrapped up in his warm and tight embrace.

Kaoru forgot to breathe there and then.

"_Happy Star Day…Kaoru…"_

Brightly colored fireworks had majestically started to appear in the sky, illuminating the dark streets with their vibrant colors and seemingly creating a magical aura surrounding the two.

"_Kenshin…look!" _she exclaimed, pointing towards the brightly lit canopy, and yet not letting go from his hold. Nodding, he could only manage to bury himself in the fall of her hair, inhaling her jasmine scent while doing so.

For a moment they only stood there, both unmoving and relishing the feel of each other's touch. It was as if time had stopped, trapping both of them in its warm embrace, allowing everything but their touch to be unfelt.

They had walked hand in hand back to the dojo, filled with occasional glances and easy conversations just as what married couples would be as likely to do. And yet, even with this scenario given, the red haired swordsman found himself carrying a sleepy eyed Kaoru in the remaining short distance towards the dojo.

_She must be tired…_ he thought, a smile ghosting his lips as he opened the dojo gate. Proceeding towards her room, he slid open her shoji and kicked her futon into place, lowering her into the bed and careful not to rouse her up.

Sighing gently, he gave her one last look filled with love and ardor before turning to go back to his own room when:

"_Kenshin…"_

Surprised, he turned a questioning glance towards her direction and nearing her as she asked him so.

"_Kenshin…" _Reaching out, she took a final breath of courage before boldly sitting up and placing a light kiss on his lips.

"_Happy Star Day too…"_

OWARI

_Author's notes: What do you think? Corny? Oh well… I had this notion that Japanese people are lighting fireworks every star day… oh well… please review!_

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
